After The Battle Of Hogwarts
by mvdeep14
Summary: Well, if you have finished the Harry Potter books and wished there will be more, well read my story because it is great!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The New Beginning

It was over.

Finally over.

Harry was in the boy's dormitory staring into space, he actually couldn't beleive that he killed Voldemort. He actually wasn't thinking of Ginny(his ex-girlfriend) for once, he was thinking of the death of Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin and especially Fred Weasley. It was his entire fault they were dead. Harry closed his eyes and went to sleep and this time he slept withought any pain from his scar.

''Harry..... Harry... wake up.... come on''. Harry had heard a boy next to him then Harry opened his eyes and saw a human with red hair; he put on his glasses and saw his best mate Ron Weasley. ''Finally.....so.... How are you '' Ron gleamed. ''Yeah I'm fine....hey mate I'm sorry.... you know... about Fred'' Harry pointed out. '' Oh...yeah. '' Hey mate we have to go to the Hospital Wing''. '' I'm not hurt you can--'' Professor McGonagall's order's come on we have to'' Interrupted Ron.

Harry got up and put his clothes on. They reached the Hospital Wing and went inside. What was inside scared him the most, he wouldn't want to see this ever again, there, lying in beds were Lupin, Tonks, and Fred. He hesitated, but Ron nudged him and they went to the bed right at the back. There, where Fred's body laid was Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Ginny and Hermione in a circle around him.

Harry creaked into the circle and they all went to hug him Mr. Weasley thanked Harry for everything, Mrs. Weasley Hugged him until he couldn't breathe, Charlie, Bill and Fleur all greeted him and Hermione nearly tore his head off and last but not least Ginny, she looked at him, but hesitated and just nodded.

Madam Pomfrey told them to leave because she had to get their bodies in a tomb. Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, Bill and Fleur went to the Great Hall and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went up to the Gryffindor Common Room. As soon as they walked in Harry had just realized '' Guys were's George'' said Harry worryingly. '' Well he went back to the shop to close it down'' said Ginny before Hermione could speak.

"Hey....so are you ok" Ginny had said to fill the silence. "Yeah...I hope you's all are" Harry had replied. They all sat there thinking of what to say until Ginny had filled the silence once again and said "I got hit by the cruciatus curse...Bellatrix Lestrange and Macnair were both there until Luna and Hermione blew Macnair aside and we were then battling Bellatrix". "Oh I hope your ok" Harry said while trying to comfort her. Then Hermione said "Ginny was very brave, while we were battling Bellatrix Ginny said _Finite Incantatum_ then Bellatrixes spell hit back to her then she said the thing we don't want to use...you know _Avada Kedavra_.....then you know what happened".

They all looked at each other and Ron said "We finally finished...well at least were better than we first started". Ron stood up to stretch, then Ginny got out her wand, waved it and said "_Tarantallegra_". Then Ron started dancing even though it wasn't actually him doing it. "Hey...stop it! Ron said. Ginny, Harry and Hermione were laughing so hard since a long time. Ginny got out her wand and flicked it. Ron stopped dancing silly and fell on the red, fluffy pillow and he got up and blasted at Ginny the sat back down, while the rest were still trying so hard not to laugh.

After they all finished their chat and finished laughing they went down to the Great Hall to meet with the family. They walked out of the portrait and the Fat Lady said good-bye to them and they walked down all those brown, stained stairs and reached the Great Hall. Ginny opened the door and they saw George eating some pudding talking to Lee Jordan. George got up and walked to Harry and the rest. "Hey Ginny...hey guys" George said then he walked to were his parents were. Ginny walked to were her parents were and Hermione walked off with Harry and Ron following her. She ended up were Draco, Narcissa and Lucias were. Narcissa got up and with a smile on her face she said ''Hello Harry, Ron and Hermione I would like to say thank for saving my Draco from the Room of Requirement... Lucias said thank you too'', '' and thank you for telling Lord Voldermort that I was dead'' said Harry with a grin while he was saying it. As soon as Narcissa sat back down Harry Hermione and Ron walked to were the rest were. They sat down and they all started talking. " Yeah Macnair must of died, but they couldn't find him, so as Fenrir and Rookwood" Ginny had said. It was really hot. "Whoa today is really warm and I mean warm" Ron said.

Ginny got out her wand and pointed it at Harry and Ron, then she swished it and their sweaters which they were wearing disappeared and a tank-top with shorts appeared were their other clothes had been. She did that with the rest of the family and then did it to herself. It started getting dark then Hermione and a few other people created Blue-Bell flames all around the Great Hall then the Great Hall went light all again.

"You really have a speciality of that curse Hermione" said Ron. They were all having yet another chat until everything went black but the blue-bells were still lit, but they all knew something was wrong. Very wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

The Attack

Chapter 2

Everyone in the Great Hall Screamed. There in front were the head table for professor's were was Fenrir Greyback, Macnair and Rookwood. The Death Eater's shouted powerful stunning spells to everyone in the Great Hall. Everyone was on the black-stained floor except Harry, Ron and Hermione. The Death Eater's hadn't seen Hermione, Harry and Ron yet so Hermione said silently to Harry and Ron "Quickly come closer". Ron had heard her and moved closer to her. Hermione got out Bellatrix's wand and said the incantations "_Protego...Protego Totalum....Protego Horribilis_". The spells had contacted around Hermione and Ron. The remaining Death Eater's saw the three teenager's and sent three stunning spells. The spell rebounded off Ron and Hermione, but Hermione gasped because she saw Harry flying across the room (He was hit by the stunning spell). "We hadn't reached Harry with the defencive spells...Oh poor Ha—". Hermione couldn't speak the rest of her sentence because the defensive spells she had incanted had released because she was just restless. Ron had been blown backwards from a curse sent from Rookwood and it was only Hermione standing. "I will finish her off" said Fenrir Greyback. Hermione screamed, Fenrir was now a full warewolf and he leaped to Hermione on all fours to try and bite her. Hermione closed her eyes and then waited for the worst thing of her life. A few seconds later Hermione opened her eyes because she heard a voice saying "_Petrificus Totalus_". Hermione looked to were the Death Eayer's were and saw Fenrir Greyback in a full Body-Bind curse faced down on the bloody fall.

Hermione had looked to see who it was and saw the pretty Ginny Weasley standing with her wand poitned to were Fenrir was before he got cursed. Hermione ran to Ginny, missing the spells which Rookwood and Macnair were sending. "Ginny we'll have to duel them" said Hermione and that second they started. "_Stupefy...Petrificus Totalus...Langlock"_ Hermione had said. Ginny was repeating everything Hermione was saying and only one spell hit Rookwood and it was a well-aimed _Petrificus Totalus_. Rookwood was on the floor right next to Fenrir both with a good body bind curse on him.

Hermione and Ginny both said at the same time whil still duelling the strong death eater Macnair "_Stupefy_", it hit Macnair into the middle of his heart. Macnair was now nowhere to be seen. Ginny hugged Hermione so hard. After they let go, Fenrir and Rookwood stood up, cured from there curse and said a spell that Hermione and Ginny thought was funny "_Periculam"_. It made Hermione and Ginny's eyes all sore, but the time they went better Macnair had joined them again.

They were dueling all over again, but with and extra person which was harder. Macnair shot a killing curse and just missed Hermione, while that happened a figure with red hair came forth and said "_Levicorpus_" which had hit all three of them. They were upside down only when Hermione and Ginny had seen who it was. Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley was about to hug the girl's until anouther figure had popped out of nowhere and hit Hermione who went fying across the room. and Ginny looked around to see who it was, and there on the top of the Great Hall table was Rodolphus Lestrange (Bellatrix Lestranges Husband) He had the angriest and meanest look in his eyes and sarcastically said "Molly Weasley" he pointing his wand, not at Ginny but at Molly.

Ginny had got out her wand so fast, but Rodolphus waved his wand at Ginny and she went down the same as Hermione. Molly started to cry, but she got out her wand wand faster than Rodolphus could say anything "_Expecto Patronum_" it wasn't great, but it made a big light. Her Patronus was a rabbit. It prounced all the way up to Rodolphus and blinded his sight. Rodolphus flicked his wand and the rabbit dissapeared. "Thought you could blind me with a silly,little white light, well here's a green one" Rodolphus said pointing his wand at Molly. "_Avada Kedavra_". The whole Hall went green. Rodolphus laughed and before the curse hit Molly, she was blown away just missing the curse.

There, with a wand in there hand was George Weasley. " I think something is wrong well let's see'' George had said. George pointed his wand back at Rodolphus and said "_Specialis Reveilio_".

A puple light lifted off George's wand and hit Rodolphus. As soon as the spell hit Rodolphus his body had become a X-ray vision. It had shown all of his bones and right were his skull had been was a blackish and Purplish puff. George smiled, flicked his wand and then the x-ray dissapeared and with it the puff. As soon as it dissapeared Rodolphus fell from the table to the bloody-stained floor.


	3. Chapter 3

The love and Imperiused Potion

Chapter 3

Harry woke up and had found out that he was in the Hospital Wing. Harry summoned his glasses and put them on. He got out of his bed with a little help from someone Harry couldn't see. He got onto the ground and walked to his friends. As soon as he started walking he had thought _who had helped him up_.

Harry had frozed and looked back. There were Harry's bed was was...Rodolphus Lestrange. Harry had brought out Draco's wand so fast, but his wand had flew out of his hand and had landed in Hermione's wand arm. "HERMIONE what the—". Hermione had ran up to him and said "Well if I was you I wouldn't hurt him...well he would have to tell you the real story". "What are you talking about" Harry had said, which he was now confused. "Just go over to him!" Hermione had replied.

Harry had started walking over to Rodolphus until Ginny had come up to him. "Hey...Harry" she said. "Um...hey um I really have to go to _that_ guy so...see ya" Harry had said and making a start towards Rodolphus. Harry had finally reached Rodolphus, then everyone came over to where he was too. "Harry...Harry Potter, I finally have met you" Rodolphus had said. "You have seen me and tried to kill me too!" Harry said raising his voice.

"Harry the truth is that—" Hermione had said, but Rodolphus had interrupted her. "I will tell him...the truth is that when I was about your age I lived in a small village right next to Bellatrix's house and one night I went repairing lamps—" Rodolphus was interrupted by Harry this time. "You, the evil monster, was repairing street lamps?". "Can I please finsih( Harry had nodded and listened once again)...well while I was repairing the street lamps, Bellatrix Black had been walking down to were I was. The time she reached me she said If I would like to come over to her house for dinner, but I wouldn't go out with her because all of her family had suppoted _You know who_ and I said nicely no and then she got angry and ran into her house.

Harry looked over to Hermione and she gave him a slight nod. Harry looked back at Rodolphus and listened again. Rodolphus had said again "So, the next day I was cutting my grass until she had popped up again and said that I looked thirsty and she handed me a butterbeer so I drank it and then that was it, the next thing I know is that I'm back at Hogwarts, Im now 30 years old and I was a Death Eater!". Rodolphus had finsihed talking and Harry had apologised to Rodolphus for yelling at him. They all moved to were the rest of the family were. When they had reached the family, Mrs. Weasley had ran to Harry and said "Harry...are you ok". "I'm fine Mrs. Weasley" he had replied.

After they all finshed talking, Rodolphus had joined them. "I best be off now'' Rodolphus had said, he walked off and everyone went quiet. After about a minute, Mr. Weasley got up and said "were going to say goodbye to the professor's now, catch you soon at home". They all got up instead of Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. "Ginny come along now" Mrs. Weasley had said just about when they were out the door. "Im going to stay in here with them!" Ginny had said raising her voice. "Fine, then apparate home soon, see you at the Burrow" Mrs. Weasley had replied and she left.

After about a second, which felt like an hour, Madam Pomfrey had came in from her office and told them to leave because she had some work to do. Ron had sighed and they all left, right out of the Hospital Wing, which Harry and the rest (not including Ginny) were probally never going to see again. Ginny had suggested for them all to go to the Gryffindor Common room.

When they had reached there, Dean had come out and said hello to them and walked down the stairs looking at Ginny. They all sat down on the chairs when they had entered, and once again it was all quiet. Ginny had broke the silence and mentioned "Well...at least that Bellatrix is gone, she had knocked me with the cruciatus curse...it really hurt". "Oh sorry" Harry had said. "Ginny had fought really well...expecially when you counted Bellatrix's curse and she got hit by it...but lucky you didn't get hit by the killing curse she sent" Hermione had said."Oh yeah sure...how could she counter a spell?" Ron had said cracking up laughing. She got really angry and said "Sorry about this..._Tarrantalegra". _The spell had hit Ron in the legs and then his feet had started to do a funny dance. "Stop it!" Ron had screamed. Everyone laughed so hard Hermione had fell on the floor. "Only if you say _Sorry_" Ginny said laughing aswell. "FINE, i'm sorry" Ron had finally said. Then Ginny brought out her wand and swished it, Ron had stopped doing a funny dance and fell on the bronze floor.

"YOUR DEAD NOW" Ron had yelled. "_Stupefy_". The spell hit Ginny, but nothing happened becuase Hermione had put a defensive spell on Ginny. "RON, why'd you do that for?". "She just...you saw" Ron had finshed arguing and sat on the gold coloured pillow. "Don't worry, I will get you back" Ron had said. " And I will be waiting" Ginny had also replied while grinning.

Harry and Hermione had finshed laughing, which felt like a century. "Hey...guys let's go down to the Great Hall, your parents should still be there" Harry had said a few minutes later. "Whatever" Ron had said and then they all got up and walked down the black and ruddy looking stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

The Letters

Chapter 4

They had opened the doors once again and looked around. The family wern't there, but every single student was sitting on the chairs at there house tables. Professor McGonaggall had ran to them and she explained "Hello, if you wouldn't mind could you all sit at the Gryffindor table, I have importent messages for all of you". They had nodded and sat were Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas were.

"Hey guys" said Seamus and Dean (But he wasn't looking at Ginny probally of the break-up) they all greeted everyone in Gryffindor and stopped when McGonagall had tapped her glass with a spoon. She had looked around and waited for everyone to be quiet and said " If you would all listen to me, I would like to tell you all that Hogwarts will be opening once again (Everyone had cheered) and I am going to be the Hogwarts headmistress and anouther surprise for the students taht were 7th year last year that if you would like to redo your 7th year again because of the incident with the Carrows and Professor _Snape_--. Professor McGonagall had stopped talking because Harry had stood up and said "The Carrows might of been a trouble, but Professor Snape wasn't evil. Everyone had looked at Harry and then turned back to Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall had nodded and Harry had sat back down and then McGonagall had talked once again " So I will be calling the names and you will tell me if your going to stay or not".

Everyone had exchanged looks and stopped once again by McGonagalls voice " Hermione Granger will you be redoing your 7th year or leaving?". Hermione had looked at Harry and the rest and said "Yes I would like to do my 7th year". " Excellent...Ronald Weasley?". "Um...i'm not sure...actually I would have to say no". Hermione and the rest smiled at Ron and then McGonagall had said "Harry Potter?". Everyone had looked at Harry, probally hoping for Harry to stay. Harry had thought and thought, but he was interrupted because 3 owls had hooted in and dropped a letter at Ron, Harry and Neville.

The three looked at each other and Harry opened his first and read through. "I would have to say no" Harry had answered after he had finished the letter. Ron had looked at the letter too and nodded. Hermione had took the letter off Ron and read the letter Neville had jumped out of his seat and said "Nor will I be staying...guess what everyone I'm going to become an AUROR". Everyone clapped and whoed at Neville and they had now knew that Harry and Ron had got the same letter and they clapped at them too.

An hour later everyone had replied their questions. Every 7th year had accepted so everyone was going to redo their 7th year except Ron, Harry and Neville. As soon as McGonagall had finished talking, food had appeared in front of them and they all started eating.

They were all talking and Hermione had shrieked "Ooh I can't wait to see you practise...all the new spells and everything". Ron had grunted because he would have to practise and practise. When the feast had finished everyone had dissapeared on the spot by apparating (all the under-age wizards and witch's had side-allong apparated with someone else). All the kids had waved good-bye to Harry, Ron and Neville. Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry were still sitting on the seats while all the professor's had ran up to them and hugged all of them good-bye. Luna, Seamus, Dean and Neville had said good-bye to them all and apparated on the spot.

Ginny was now 17 so they all were about to apparate straight away after there friends, but Hermione had said "Why don't we stay here tonight in the Room of Requirment and practise the stuff you have to learn?". They all had nodded and Ron had sent a letter to the family saying they were staying and they all headed towards one of Harry's favourite room.

Ginny had stopped them all and said "Wait, could we still go in their becuase of that fire you said Crabbe had sent, and won't his body still be there". Hermione had stood up and said "No, becuase we won't be going the same compartment as he was". They all walked to the room once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Back Into the Room of Requirement**

The four of them had reached the 7th floor corridor and headed straight towards the room of Requirement. When they had finally reached their destination Hermione had told them all "Think _a room to practise all the things for an Auror interview_". They had all looked at the door and thought in their head _a room to practise the things for an Auror interview_. They closed their eyes and heard a screeching sound; they opened their eyes and saw that the door had appeared. Hermione ad opened the new-looking door and they all slipped into the room.

It looked amazing; there were cauldrons on a table for Potion testing and a Dissallussment corner plus a place where dummies were for spell practise. "Ok, so me and Ron will be practising Potion Testing and you and Ginny will go to the Spell practising corner" Hermione had said. Hermione and Ron walked to the cauldrons while Harry and Ginny had stood there looking at each other. "So let's go" said Ginny.

They had reached the dummies and Ginny had said "So practise _Accio_ for your first spell". Harry had got out his wand and said very quickly "_Accio_". The dummy had zoomed to Harry so fast it had knocked him over. Ginny giggled and helped him up.

Twenty minutes later they had reached the spell _Stupefy_. Harry pointed his wand at one of the dummies and said "_Stupefy_". Instead of hitting just the one dummy the spell had hit all the other ones too, a beam of red light had just left their sight and all the dummies were on the floor broken into pieces. "Well that's a good idea for the next spell _Reparo_. Harry had repaired the dummies and listened to Ginny.

A half an hour later they had been through _Accio_ to _Wingardium Leviosa_. Hermione had finally said to swap, so now Ginny and Harry were now heading towards the Potion testing corner. The next hour Harry had finally completed his task of what he had to do. Ginny had praised him and they went to the spell test, were Hermione and Ron were. They had all watched Ron send spells at the Dummy's (and they were actually pretty good).

Finally Ron and Harry had to complete the Dissallussment task, which was to find Hermione and Ginny while they were invisible. Finally they had worked a way to make them visible (of course Harry had done the figuring out and Ron had just sent the spell).

As soon as Hermione and Ginny had appeared Ron's tummy started to rumble. "Oh...I'm so hungry, I feel like some nice steak" Ron had said, while holding his stomach. Hermione had looked in the air and said " I want a table for four and food for four and a clock and four soft and comfortable beds for us to sleep in ".

As soon as she had said that the dummy's, cauldrons and the Dissallussment corner had dissapeared and a big grandfathers clock, four beds and a table with four chairs with loads of food. Ron had run to the table and helped himself to some chicken, steak and some sweet potatoes. They were now all at the table eating until they all had heard a knock on the door. Harry had made a hole in the door for him to look at who it was and saw Professor McGonagall standing right outside where he was.

Harry opened the door and Professor McGonagall had walked in. "Hello, I just wanted to tell you that you would have to leave tomorrow because no one will be in the school" The new headmistress had said. "Sure" Harry had explained. McGonagall had left and Harry had gone back to the table and started to eat again.

"Who was that?" Ron had asked. "Oh that was Professor McGonagall, she said that we would have to leave tomorrow" Harry had replied. When they were about to eat dessert Ginny had said to Hermione "Hey Hermione, you know when we were duelling you said a spell I had never had heard it was something like Lang or something". You mean _Langlock_" Harry had said. "Yea that was it, what does that do?" Ginny had asked. "It makes someone tongue stick on the roof of their mouth so they can't talk or say spells". "Oh cool, if only I could try this spell" Ginny had said. Ron had looked at Ginny, but he was too late Ginny had pointed her wand at Ron and said "_Langlock_". Ron had jumped up and started to pull his tongue of the roof of his mouth." St....i...h...e...p" Ron had said. "Fine" Ginny said and then she flicked her wand and Hermione had set Defensive spells all around Ginny just in case.

Ron had got up and actually sat back on his seat and looked at them. "Um, aren't you going to do something to her?" Harry said surprised. Ron raised his eyebrows and then without any warning he flicked his wand and said while smirking "_Levicorpus_". It had hit Ginny in the chest and she flung into the air hung by one leg. "But...what about the defensive spells?" she said screaming. "No spells can counter my spells...hahaha". Harry had got out his wand and pointed his wand at Ginny and said the incantation "_Liberacorpus_". Ginny had fell from the air and landed in Harry's arms. She smiled and got up and said "Oh Ron you can smile now, but you would have to have eye's open every day".

They were chatting until Hermione said "Well its _3:30am _I am going to bed now". Hermione and the rest got up and went into the beds which were so soft an comfortable.

Harry woke up and saw that Ron and Hermione were still asleep, but Ginny wasn't in her bed. He looked at the time which was _4:15am_, so Harry looked around the room for Ginny until he felt a cool breeze which made him shiver. He looked over to were the window was and saw Ginny looking out of it.

Harry walked over to Ginny and sat next to her "Hey" Harry had calmly said. "Hey, look I'm getting really angry now I just want to know that now that Voldermort is finished, well you said that you broke up with me because he will kidnap me, but he is gone so I have been thinking would you like to get back together again, but it's alright if you have already got a girlfriend" Ginny said. "Of course" Harry smiled. He brought her to him and cuddled her so hard.

Harry and Ginny broke apart and then had finally kissed each other. When they had broke apart again Ginny said she was sleepy and hopped off to bed with a great big smile on her face. Harry smiled too and went off to bed.

He woke up again because he heard someone get up. Harry put on his glasses and looked at the clock again that said _4:30am_ that means he only slept 15 minutes. He went to look at who it was and saw Hermione sitting on the chairs reading the **Early Prophet**.

"Hello, Harry" Hermione said still eying the paper. "Hey...good morning" Harry answered. "So I saw what happened with you and Ginny I faked being asleep" Hermione giggled. Harry grinned and Hermione showed him a column in the paper that read:

**He's done it again:**

_Young Harry Potter has done it again. He finally has finished off the dark Lord. After the fight we interviewed him and he said "Well I didn't really kill his own curse rebounded and hit him". Right after the interview he just zoomed out and laughed his head off._

"Liars! I never told them that" Harry yelled. "Shh…be quiet we will talk about this in the morning, let's just go back to sleep" Hermione whispered. Hermione got up and went into her bed. Harry had thought in his head _well it is a little true, I didn't really kill him_. Harry had started to cry a little because he was thinking of his owl Hedwig. _Wait a minute I dropped her on the motorcycle, so if I summon her and bury her she would have a real funeral_.

Harry brought out his wand and said "_Accio Hedwig_". He waited for a while and heard something hit the window, he ran and opened the window and saw a owl with a collar around her neck and it had the writing _My name Is Hedwig_. Harry closed the window and went back to bed with a tear in his eyes.

**I hope you liked it...please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Attacks**

**Chapter 6**

Harry had woken up the third time that morning and saw the rest of them on the table eating. Harry got out of his bed and changed into his new clothes. He sat next to Ginny and got a bowl of cereal too. "So, we will leave at exactly _11:00_ today and then Harry and Ron can aparate to the Ministry of Magic" Hermione had said to them once again after she and Ginny had cleaned around."Ok ok you have told us a thousand times, it's not like we have to leave now" Ron had said. "Actually Ronnie why don't you have a look at the time" Hermione had grinned. Ron turned his head and looked at the brown grandfather's clock which said _10:57_. Ron had jumped up so quickly and got his wand out and flicked it. All of his things had went inside of his bag and locked up. "I love magic" Harry said watching Ron.

They had all finished packing and went out of the room. Harry had led them to the grand staircase. They had finally reached outside of Hogwarts and then Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and Ron grabbed Hermione's, they all turned on the spot and aparated to the Burrow.

Harry's view of his best place in the world had dissapeared and now saw weeds and pigs. He looked up and saw his second favourite place in the world "The Burrow". Ginny had grunted and waved her wand, now to see all the weeds disappear. Hermione and Ron had just appeared and they all walked to the half-broken door. Hermione knocked on the door and a plump woman with red hair had opened it. Mrs. Weasley had hugged them so hard and led them to the living room.

"Oh, you must be hungry, sit down...come on all of you's" Mrs. Weasley said with a worried face. Ron had sat down first because when they had been walking down the staircases he had been complaining he was so hungry. Mrs. Weasley had cooked them some pumpkin soup while telling them that Mr. Weasley had grown them himself. "I am so angry with you all; we were so scared after we hadn't heard from you since". Harry and Ron scuffed down there food, but they were interrupted by an owl which dropped two letters at Ron and Harry.

Harry opened his letter so fast that he nearly ripped it.

_Dear Mr Harry Potter,_

_We are sorry to make you get all organised, but we would have to take your meeting tomorrow at 2:30am,_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Mr Shacklebolt and the Auror's_

"Oh damn it, after I scoffed down my food and now they say our meeting is tomorrow" Ron said. They all shrugged and ate the rest of their soup. After they had finished Ginny asked Hermione to help clean her room and Ron asked Harry. Harry walked into Ron's room which was a pigsty, and Ron started to clean by hand. Harry laughed and said "Don't you forget" "_Scourgify_". Ron laughed and said "True..._Scourgify_". Two minutes later the whole room was spotless clean.

Harry and Ron walked out of the room and headed towards Ginny's room. Harry stepped in first to see all new posters on her wall. One of them was covered with moving photos of Harry and Ginny together in his 6th year. The other pictures were of Gwenog Jones from the Holyhead Harpies. Ginny had rushed up to him and hugged him tightly. "Why did you take so long, you do know that you are of age" Ginny said while releasing Harry. "Well you could ask Ron that" Harry said pointing to Ron. Ginny and Hermione giggled. Harry and Ron sat on her bed and Ginny got some of her books and a letter flew out of it and landed in Harry's hand. Harry looked at it and read:

_Ordinary Wizarding Level Results_

_Pass grades: Outstanding (O)Fail Grades: Poor (P)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)_

_Acceptable (A) Troll (T)_

_**Ginevra Molly Weasley**_

_Astronomy: E_

_Care of Magical Creatures O_

_Charms: O_

_Defence against the Dark Arts O_

_Divination: E_

_Herbology: O_

_History of Magic: E_

_Potions: E_

_Transfiguration: O_

_Ancient Runes: O _

"Wow Ginny, you got 6 O's and all the rest E's" Harry said amazed. "Well, I study" Ginny said smiling. Everyone looked amazed until came in and said "Dinner's ready, come along". Harry and the rest all got up and walked to the dinner table. This time instead of just them, George, Bill, Fleur, Percy and Charlie were all at the table.

Harry sat with Ginny next to Charlie and Hermione and Ron in front of them. "So how are ya Harry" Charlie said. "Yea I'm fine, it's been great that Vol—" Harry was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley who started to scream. Harry looked behind him and saw Rookwood with his wand in his hand. "_Stupefy Stupefy Stupefy_" Rookwood screamed. The spell had hit everyone except Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Hermione had shouted "_Expelliarmus_". The spell hit Rookwood and his wand had flown out of his hand, but came straight back to him. Ginny brought out her wand and shouted " _Langlock_". The spell hit Rookwood's mouth and his tongue had been stuck to the roof of his mouth. "Good shot Ginny" Ron shouted then followed by "_Stupefy_". The spell hit Rookwood straight in the chest and he crippled to the floor.

"_Ennervate"_ Harry finally said to the last body. Mr. Weasley walked to Rookwood and waved his wand. Then straight away, Auror's had arrived and ran towards Rookwood. They picked him up and tapped him with their wands. Rookwood dissapeared followed by the Auror's. "Oh Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione are you alright" Mrs, Weasley said running to them."We are fine mum" Ginny replied. Mrs. Weasley finally let go of them and started to clean the mess while Bill, Fleur, George and Charlie all said their good-byes and apparated to their homes.

As soon as they all left, something black had appeared then dissapeared. When the black smoke left Ginny had started screaming then followed by her collapsing on the floor. "GINNY!" Harry yelled. Everyone ran to Ginny and helped her up. Ginny was still unconscious even when Mrs. Weasley had tried all spells and potions. Then finally Ginny had slightly opened her green eyes.

"She's awake!" Hermione screamed running to tell the others. They all scrambled around Ginny once again. "What happened—"Ginny moaned. Another black smoke had appeared, but instead of a Death Eater, hundreds of Dementors had appeared right in front of them. Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all got up and brought out their wands, saying all together "_Expecto Patronum_". With the last of their words silver animals appeared which were a Weasel, a rabbit, an otter, a stag, a dog and a horse. The patronuses were so powerful sweeping away the disgusting creatures.

"Wow, now that was wicked" Ron said aloud. They all sat down amazed then Mr. Weasley said "I really want to know who's patronuses were who so Ron what animal is your Patronus? "Well my patronus is a greyhound dog". Mr. Weasley nodded then looked at Hermione. "My patronus is an Otter" Hermione answered. He then asked Ginny who's Patronus is a horse then Harry's who's is a stag.

Mrs. Weasley returned with tea flying behind her and she swished her wand and then the tea landed in everyone's hand. "So, now Shacklebolt is the Minister of Magic he promoted me and I'm getting paid a lot more" Mr. Weasley said. "Congratulations" Hermione and Harry replied.

A few minutes later Ginny had told them that she was worn out so she hopped off to bed, leading to Hermione, Ron and all the rest. Harry was still on the couch thinking of what was going to happen tomorrow. _Am I going to get chosen, and if not what will I do?_ He stopped thinking for once and got up, flattened the chair and walked up the ruddy stairs, then went to Ron's room and fell asleep.

**Again I hope you like my story, I would be pleased if you review my chapters :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Interviews**

**Chapter 7**

Harry had woken up that morning by someone who had started to call his name. Harry summoned his glasses and looked to see who it was. Ginny walked up to him and said "Finally, you have to get ready for your interview! Harry had forgotten that his best day of his life was in 30 minutes. He got up and ran to the wardrobe, but accidently banged into the door. "Harry, no wonder why, your glasses are broken, it was on the floor cracked when I came in" Ginny giggled. She whipped out her wand and said "_Occulas Reparo_". The sound of his glasses being repaired made him tingle.

Ginny told him that she will meet him downstairs, so he put on his clothes which were on the bed and walked back down the stairs. "Harry, finally it's already _2:00pm_ and everyone get's interviews today" Ron yelled. "Fine, let's go" Harry replied. Everyone walked out of the Burrow and said there good-byes to Harry and Ron. Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder then Harry turned on the spot and both boys dissapeared.

The sound of Hermione saying "Good Luck!!!" fainted and the view of the ministry of magic sighted. "Wicked" Ron said. Harry smiled too at the look of it. "Whoa, it's really changed" Ron told Harry. Harry and Ron both headed to the elevator, and while they were walking about millions of people ran to them and thanked both of them. Harry and Ron stepped into the elevator and started to have a chat until the voice of the woman said "Auror Department". "That's our room" Harry said, pushing Ron into the gigantic room.

Harry and Ron were just standing in front of the elevator when Neville Longbottom started running to them. "Harry, Ron your here, I have been waiting here for 1 hour". Neville had told them that he knew the way to the leading Auror's room. Neville ran up to the door and knocked very loudly. A handsome man stepped out of the room, and leaded them to his room.

Harry, Ron and Neville were there for 2 hours, when Kingsly Shacklebolt entered the room. "Hello boys, well don't mind me I'm just going to listen" Shacklebolt said sitting down. Half an hour later, Barrik (the Head Auror) told them to do all of the things Hermione made them practise. When they finished they all sat back down, puffing and sweating waiting to hear the answer. "Well, I would like to say that you did very well today and I think that anybody would like to pick you's as one of their workers" Barrik said smiling. Harry, Ron and Neville cheered and they thanked Barrik and headed out of the door. They looked at their timetables and it said that they will be working everyday of the week except Sunday.

They all went out of the elevator. "Hey guys, I just brought a house" Neville told them. "Cool! Ron and Harry both said. An hour later they all got out of the cafe in the ministry and Ron and Harry said goodbye to Neville. "See ya Monday!" Neville shouted and finally left. Harry and Ron both went outside and Ron put his hand on Harry once again, then Harry turned on the spot and the view of the gold walls dissapeared. A minute later Harry and Ron appeared at the rust old Burrow.

**Hey guys, I will be writing chapter 8 as soon as I can and also could you pleas review some of my chapters DX**


End file.
